Never Got Over You
by ravenrules23
Summary: It’s been almost a year since JT and Liberty broke up, ever since the baby was born. They’re now seniors at Degrassi, and they’ve somehow decided to talk to each other. Will those same flames light up again? PLEASE R&R!
1. Love Once Lost

**Never Got Over You**

by Ravenrules23

* * *

**Summary: **It's been almost a year since JT and Liberty broke up, ever since the baby was born. They're now seniors at Degrassi, and they've somehow decided to talk to each other. Will those same flames light up again? PLEASE R&R!

**A/N: **I'm back! This time about my former favorite couple, JT and Liberty. Before the whole pregnancy thing hit, of course. It's sad how Liberty won't even talk to JT…but who could after he sold drugs? Anyways, here's the first chappie, and I hope you enjoy! Also, this chapter will be written in JT's POV, Liberty's second and so on…

* * *

**Chapter One- Love Once Lost**

JT the drug dealer.

I should re-name myself that, because people seem to think it's my name.

It's been a year since the whole pregnancy tragedy, and nobody except for Toby, Emma and Manny have seemed to forgive me. The only person, who I really would like SOME respect from, hasn't even looked my way.

Liberty Van Zant.

My one and only, who I hurt so much…I'm a mess now because of it. Throughout all the applications and expressos, nothing can drown the sorrow. It was all because of one little mistake…

"JT?"

I turned my head up, catching the one tear that was on my face.

"Why are you crying?" asked Emma. She seemed worried.

"Oh…nothing." I snapped.

"Yeah, JT crying is nothing. Liberty?" Emma asked. How come everybody seems to know?

"Yeah…I just feel so stupid. I know it's been forever since I've talked to her, but I'm just such a mess and nothing feels right." I responded, catching another tear.

"You should stop worrying about it, if you can. Liberty's a total jerk. Seriously. And to see you suffer because of that selfish straight-jacket…it makes me want to punch her." Emma said. That's nice.

"Thanks Em, you're a great friend. Seriously." I said. She came over and gave me a hug, one of those comforting hugs that I really needed.

"Well, I've got to go. Thanks for the talk." I said, waving. Em waved goodbye.

I walked out to the hall and watched the students walk by. Once I got to the library, I noticed Liberty sitting at a desk by herself. She flipped through papers eagerly, obviously in a rush.

I sat down at a adjacent table and pretended to start homework. I could see Liberty looking at me, as if I wasn't supposed to sit there. It's not like she has control over me anymore.

"What's your problem?" I said. Liberty gave me a glare.

"Nothing. Just noticed how close your table is to mine." Liberty responded.

"And why is this important? Do I not have the freedom to sit at whatever table I want?" I said.

"Of course you do…I just was noticing." Liberty said.

"Splendid. Next time, notice someone else." I snapped. I gave her a glare.

She sighed and returned to her papers. We sat like this for the next 30 minutes, until I saw Toby and got up.

"Toby! Over here!" I said.

Toby came over as I cleared a place for him. Liberty stared at us, giving me another glare.

"Hey Toby!" I said, a little louder than usual.

"Hey. I'm surprised you're sitting this close to Liberty…don't you hate her?" Toby asked. I started to sigh, thinking of everything.

"I don't hate her…we're just not really friendly. At all." I said.

"Ahh, so technically you hate her?" Toby responded, with his usual sarcasm. I nodded.

"Well, I've got to go to Simpson to make up a quiz. See you at the Dot later?" Toby asked.

"Definitely. Catch you later." I said. Toby got up and left.

* * *

**In JT's Car, after school:**

I drove along as I passed several stores and people. I just got back from coffee with Toby, and I wasn't in a mood to see Liberty again.

But, of course, I never got my wish.

"JT, can I get a ride?" Liberty asked. It just so happened that I stopped the car.

"Hmm, let's see…you've ignored me for a year, you treat me like crap, and you're a selfish brat. Don't really think so." I said.

"C'mon JT, my car's being fixed and the bus just left!" Liberty whined. So what?

"Go call your parents then! Doesn't Danny have his permit?" I asked.

"Yeah, but…" Liberty said.

"Sorry, but do you expect me to talk to you after everything that happened? I mean, c'mon Liberty…you don't have to be a genius. I would think that you wouldn't want to talk to me! Aren't I that immature dude who can't make decisions on his own?" I said. She stood there for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry JT. Ok? I'm sorry I treated you like bull and that I bossed you around. Can't we just be friends again? I miss you!" Liberty said. I blushed.

"I miss you too." I said. I opened the passenger car door.

"Thanks." Liberty said. She got in.

We talked all the way to her house, catching up on each other's lives and re-connecting. It felt good, to finally be talking to her and not be crying and miserable all the time. Maybe, for once, something will turn out right…

* * *


	2. Slowly But Surely

**Never Got Over You**

**Chapter 2- Slowly but Surely**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I really hope I satisfy you with this chapter…it's written in Liberty's POV so things should get interesting….

I took my key and unlocked the door as JT waved and beeped his horn. It was such a relief to be able to talk to him again, after all that had happened.

I mean, I know I was hard on him…but I couldn't help it. It's just the way I am. Throughout the whole pregnancy…I thought I could do it on my own. Apparently not. And it's not like we could even pay for that apartment. The whole thing just was a huge massacre.

"Liberty, hey. Surprised to see JT dropping you off."

Of course, Danny's sitting there, playing his video games on the family TV.

"Hey Danny. And just in case you cared, JT and I are talking again. And I'm happy." I responded, plopping my backpack next to the sofa. I went into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. Maybe, just maybe he learned a bit from last year." Danny said. I glared at him.

"JT's been depressed for the last year. And he's definitely matured…we were talking in the car. We were talking about collages and stuff." I said.

"Wow, JT actually cares about his future. Whatever…if you're happy that's all I care about." Danny said, in a somewhat caring way. I smiled and went upstairs.

**At School the Next Day:**

JT came by the house early in the morning, which was really nice for him to do. He even got me a latte from the Dot! It felt great as we drove to school, just like old times…except this time, it was a lot better.

"Well, I'll see you later! Thanks for the latte." I said as I got out of JT's car. He smiled and waved goodbye.

Refreshed, I headed into school. Once I got to the Library, I sat down and waited for the rest of the Student Council to arrive.

"So, prez, what's the next big dance going to be like?" Toby asked. He leant back in the chair as he waited for an answer.

"I don't know, anyone have any ideas?" I asked. I got a bunch of blank stares as a response.

And, of course, the bell had to ring.

"Well, this was successful." I said. Everyone got up and left as I remained in my chair, writing some ideas for the dance. By myself, as always.

"So, a dance?"

JT leant against the doorway, sipping on his latte. He always looks so hot…

"Yeah. I got squat from the council, so any ideas would be helpful." I responded, getting up.

"Well, since it's February, why don't we have a Cupid-Theme dance?" JT suggested.

"Hmm…I don't know. We already had the computer match up thing 2 years ago…" I said.

"Or maybe something with a king and queen?" JT said, trying to think of ideas.

"That's great JT! The king and queen of Valentine's Day!" I said, ecstatic.

"You're seriously going to use that?" JT said, really shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? Thanks!" I responded, embracing JT in a hug. He hugged me back, happy and confused at the same time.

**After School, at the Dot:**

I sat down at a table and waited for a waitress to serve me. JT said he'd be here soon…I could only hope so.

10 minutes later, JT tredded into the restaurant and sat down.

"JT, hey!" I said. It was nice to be in a good mood again.

"Hey. Sorry for the delay, stupid first time drivers always blocking my way!" JT said jokingly. I laughed a little at the joke.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're here." I responded. JT smiled a little.

"Hey guys!"

Emma came over to our table, really surprised to see JT with me. She should really get used to it…

"Wow, so you guys are talking again?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, surprisingly. Things are better." JT said. He took a sip of his water.

"That's great, really. Glad to see you smiling. Well, have fun guys." Emma said. Apparently she hated the thought of me and JT…

"What was that all about?" I asked JT. He looked down at the floor, trying to think of a good answer.

"Well, Em's been my emotional support for the last year, so it really shocked her to see us talking." JT said.

"Oh…I see. Well, she's going out with Peter right?" I said, hoping I was right.

"Was, they're taking a little break right now…long story. Anyways…" JT explained, changing the subject.

I didn't want Emma getting into this. She didn't even like me, let alone that she didn't like me and JT together. We don't even know where this is going…but I know that Emma is JT's best friend and she's just concerned. I just hope nothing gets really serious…


	3. Caught In The Middle

**Never Got Over You**

**Chapter Three- Caught In The Middle**

**A/N: **Once again, thanks much for the reviews. I'm happy everyone's enjoying the fic! This chapter will definitely make things interesting…

I sighed as I got into my car. I didn't want things to be harsh between Emma and Liberty, although Emma hates her because of me…well, she's always not liked her so that's not really true. It's just nice to be talking to Liberty again…it's not anything serious.

I dialed Toby's number as I pulled into my driveway. The usual "Hey it's Toby, leave a message" came on.

"Hey, it's JT, just leaving a message. I just got back from coffee with Liberty so call me back ok? Bye." I said. I closed my phone and went inside.

"JT, home so late? Let me guess, coffee with Emma?" Mom said as I closed the door.

"No, coffee with Liberty, surprisingly." I said. Mom gave me a cold stare.

"Oh, Liberty…interesting. What caused this to happen?" Mom said in a surprised voice.

"We've been talking. Don't worry, it's not serious…it's just coffee." I replied. I went upstairs as Mom stood in the same place, still wondering why I was hanging out with Liberty, _that Liberty…_

After 20 minutes, Emma came over for our daily study session. She quietly worked on a paper while I typed something on my laptop.

"JT?" Emma said. I stopped typing.

"What?"

"Can we talk?" Emma asked. She dropped her papers and sat on the bed.

"Sure…" I said, wondering why Emma wanted to talk.

"Liberty's bad news JT. I'm serious." Emma said.

"Em…please…" I replied. I didn't need this now.

"She just wants you so she has someone to control! And you don't deserve that…definitely not a second time. Can't you see it?" Emma said.

"That wasn't what our relationship was all about Em! I really loved her, and she loved me too…things just got screwed up." I replied.

"You'll never see it, will you? Do you know why I broke up with Peter?" Emma asked.

"Because he was hitting on other girls?" I replied. Emma rolled her eyes.

"NO! It was you JT! You're the reason why I broke up with him!" Emma said. Something inside me just woke up.

"Me?" I sputtered. Emma nodded and looked down at the bedspread.

We sat there for a couple of minutes, both of us dealing with our feelings towards each other. I never thought I could feel like this for my best friend...

Before any one of us said anything, I grabbed Emma and kissed her. She kissed me back, grabbing my neck and threading her fingers through my hair. We kissed for a few minutes, until Emma pulled back.

"Wow." she said, looking at me in shock.

"That was great." I replied. Emma nodded.

"I never thought, in a million years, that I'd ever actually tell you how I felt." Emma said.

"And I never thought I'd like you as much as I do." I replied. Emma smiled.

"So, JT, would you like to go dancing tomarrow night?" Emma said. I smiled.

"Sure, sounds fun." I said, Emma took my hand and we started dancing around my bedroom. We laughed as we danced, knowing that things were going to be ok…

At least until I thought of Liberty.

A part of me was still attached to her…how would I tell her? It shouldn't be a big deal…we're just friends. Our love was a thing of the past…and it was time to move on. To something much better…


	4. Tensions Rise

**Never Got Over You**

**Chapter 4- Tensions Rise**

I sat in my bedroom, staring at the white ceiling and thinking. It had been forever since I'd talked to JT, and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I also couldn't stop thinking about how rude Emma was…how dare she come between me and JT! She's always been rude to me anyway…but I just hope JT doesn't get caught up in her little "crush"

Eventually the ceiling got boring to look at, so I went to the Dot and got a coffee and a sandwich. As I sipped on the coffee, I noticed JT sitting with Emma at another table, JT cracking a joke and Emma laughing…just what I feared.

"Jealous much?" asked Spinner.

"Jealous? No! I'm just…concerned." I replied.

"Concerned? Ahh…you know I used to be so jealous when I saw Paige around other guys. Guess you still have a thing with JT, huh?" Spinner replied.

"Sort of…it's more like I still love him and he's moved on." I said, fumbling with a little empty sugar packet.

"Yeah...we've all been there. Hope things work out." Spinner said, taking my empty plate and leaving.

"If only that was me laughing…" I muttered to myself.

**At the Library, the next day:**

JT sat alone, working on homework. He looked so hot with his hair longer…he hadn't gotten a haircut in months. He was wearing a green polo with a orange sweater over it and he had that shell necklace that Emma had gotten him…why was I thinking about his clothes?

A few minutes later, JT had decided to come over to my table. I smiled and continued working, hoping he didn't notice me staring at him.

"Hey Liberty. So, is the King and Queen of Cupid Land dance idea still on?" JT asked. I lifted my head.

"As far as I know." I said coldly.

"Cool. I'm glad I could help." JT responded, trying to extended our already-dead conversation.

"Yeah, me too." I replied. We sat there for another 3 minutes until the bell rang.

"Well, nice talking to you." JT said sarcastically.

If only I could muster up the courage to just tell him how I feel…that these feelings that are supposed to be long gone still remain there, shattered but still there. I know this isn't good, that we aren't meant to be…but somehow, I wish it was.

**At the Van Zant Residence:**

"Hi honey, how was school?" muttered Mom as I walked in.

"Good." I replied. I made myself a sandwich and sat myself in front of the TV.

"Danny tells me that you and JT are talking again. Very interesting…" Mom said. I reminded myself to spank Danny later.

"Yeah, sort of. Nothing serious." I replied.

"Ahh, well we can only hope he's learned a lesson from all that happened." Mom said, washing dishes. Of course my whole family hated JT, why wouldn't they…after all that happened.

Danny walked in and dropped his backpack near the stairs. He got something from the kitchen and sat next to me.

"Thanks for blabbing Danny." I said, giving him a little punch.

"Ow! And you're welcome!" Danny said.

"I was joking you idiot!" I replied.

"So? I'm just being polite!" Danny responded, getting up and going upstairs.

I got bored with the TV after a few hours, so I headed to the Dot and got myself yet another coffee. I was drinking a lot of coffee lately…I wonder why…

I noticed Jimmy and Ellie touching each other as they laughed…just like what me and JT used to do. He always made me laugh, no matter what…it was just sad that everything had to change. Why was I so stupid? Letting the one thing that mattered so much to me go…


	5. New Love

**Never Got Over You**

**Chapter 5- New Love**

**A/N: **First of all, I'd like to thank StorytellerD for always giving me such good reviews, I really appreciate it and it definitely motivates me to keep writing chapters! Now, if you haven't noticed, a love triangle is emerging between JT, Liberty and Emma. Read on to see what happens!

**At the Dance Club:**

Emma and I sat at a table, drinking punch and watching people dance. Emma looked so amazing, with her hair down and a slinky black dress on. It amazed me how sexy she was.

"Having fun?" I asked Emma.

"Not until you dance with me." Emma said playfully, grabbing my hand. I followed her to the dance floor.

A slow song came on just as we got on the dance floor. Emma smiled and I grabbed her back, while she took my hand.

"I love this song!" Emma said.

"Me too…it's basically the only slow song I like." I replied. Emma smiled as we continued dancing.

"I can't believe we're finally together. Just the two of us, with no one in the way…" Emma said. I thought of Liberty and looked down for a second.

"Yeah, it's really nice." I said, although I knew that was sort of not true…

I was deep in thought until Emma kissed me. I kissed her back, surprised by the gesture but embracing it. We were into it for a few moments, until I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I asked.

It was Liberty.

"Excuse me, but why are you making out with Emma?" Liberty asked. I stood there, speechless.

"Because he's my boyfriend Liberty." Emma said, taking my hand.

"Oh really? JT, is this true?" Liberty asked me. I thought of what to say, what I should do…

It's time JT. It's time for you to move on.

"Yes, it is. Got a problem?" I replied.

Liberty seemed shocked, as if she thought I'd automatically deny the thought.

"No…I'm just surprised." Liberty muttered.

"You know, you should be happy for your friend, Liberty." Emma said. Liberty looked up and gave Emma a foul look.

"Don't even start Emma. This is between me and JT." Liberty replied.

"No, you're the one who started it. You just had to butt in, didn't you?" Emma said.

"Guys, please! This is totally unnecessary! We don't want claws coming out here!" I said. Liberty gave Emma a foul look and left.

"Sorry about that Em…you know how it goes." I said.

"I know…I'm sorry too, I didn't want to start anything but she was really getting on my last nerve." Emma replied.

"Well, you don't have to worry any more…just let our lips do the talking." I said as I kissed her cheek. Emma smiled and we walked out of the dance club, holding hands. It just felt so good to finally be moving on, letting that huge burden of feelings go…

So why was I still thinking about Liberty?


	6. Let Go

**Never Got Over You**

**Chapter 6- Let Go

* * *

**

**A/N: **Gosh…I haven't updated this story since last year! So sorry to all the Degrassi fans who have been reading this…I promise to end this story! Chapter 7 WILL be the last chapter…because this one doesn't really conclude the story the way I want to conclude it. Well, enjoy and peace until the next action-filled chapter!

* * *

I walked out of the club almost immediately after that interesting event…I couldn't believe JT was going out with that evil little crusader! I really thought he had more class. I guess not.

The phone rang, making me jump. It probably was JT, trying to erase his guilt by smooth talking me out of being mad at him. It wasn't going to work.

"JT, you have to realize that…" I started, before he cut in.

"Liberty, I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry. I didn't handle it well, and I apologize." he said.

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting…

"Thanks…you really didn't have to apologize." I replied.

"No, I wanted to. I've been a jerk, and I know you must feel confused about everything right now…I know I am. Maybe we should move on." he said. My heart began to thump.

"Move on? JT, we have. You're with Emma." I replied.

"Yeah, but you know there's feelings there. Just like when you go to a restaurant, and you don't finish your food! There's remnants there, just laying there doing nothing. I know I have some leftover feelings." JT said.

JT was being serious…minus that leftover joke, but he was serious. Maybe he has changed.

"Me too…" I said. He didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Liberty, let's just face it. It's not going to work out. I mean, there's everything going on with Emma, and I can't just break that off." JT replied.

"Yeah, and I guess all that we had just doesn't matter." I said and hung up. JT was treating it like he didn't care, like it was something he wanted to just forget about! It made me feel like everything I had felt just didn't matter. At all.

I sat there and thought about things. JT and Emma…how perfect they were together…it sickened me. My conversation with JT sickened me even more! But what could I do about it…he moved on. He's happy now. I should be happy for him.

The next day, I watched everyone walk into class. JT and Emma were holding hands and chatting, much to my dismay. I had to get used to this, to them…

It wasn't going to be easy though.

JT walked over and sat next to me. I instantly turned away.

"Libs…our relationship matters to me! Why'd you hang up like that?" JT said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"You just don't get it, do you? I mean, c'mon JT. You know what you said." I replied.

"I know, it wasn't like my usual self…but I was worried! I didn't want to lose your friendship!" JT said. My expression turned sour.

"Well, you lost a lot more than that." I said. JT looked at me and tried to think of what to say. Serves him right.

"Liberty. Please. You don't know what it's been like for me lately…stressing over these new feelings, trying to figure out the old ones…" he replied. _Yeah, where's the part when you decide that you're suddenly in love with Emma?_

"I don't know. Maybe its better that we're friends. There's way too much drama going on…" I said. There was a moment of silence between us, until the bell rang.

JT sighed andsat down in his usual seat. I leant back in my chair and tried to listen to Mrs. Kwan._I really wish all this drama wasn't going on…First, the whole baby spectacle. Now this. Aren't we a bit too old for this…nonsense?_

_But then, I could simply just be too selfish. I mean, if I truly love JT…I'll let him go, let him be with Emma…even if I don't like her. Obviously he cares about her. Maybe just being friends is the best thing we could do for our relationship._

_Maybe it's time to move on.

* * *

_


	7. The Moment That Makes Or Breaks It All

**Never Got Over You Chapter 7: The Moment That Makes or Breaks it All** Author's Note: Thanks to StorytellerD for encouraging me to finally finish this story! A big apology to everyone who has been waiting, I hope the ending satisfies you all!

All my feelings about Liberty and Emma were so complex and mixed up right now that I couldn't even think straight anymore. I was officially going insane. To top off all that, Emma was coming over tonight. What was I going to do?

Toby looked at me oddly as I paced back and forth. I had invited him over because, although Toby doesn't have much experience with girls, he's good at solving problems. I figured that I had a problem, and Toby could help me fix it. Maybe.

"Just think about it JT. Which girl do you truly like?" he advised.

"I don't know! If I knew then I wouldn't have a problem!" I replied, very frustrated with the situation. Way to state the obvious, Toby.

"You are a mess JT. You need to pick yourself up, and you can start by relaxing, sitting down, and clearing your mind from any kind of stress that you're experiencing right now." Toby said, just like a guidance counselor. I had no choice but to obey. I'm not one to resist any type of help, especially now!

"Ok. Stress free." I said, although that was a little bit of a lie.

"Alright. Now think about Liberty. Does she make the butterflies in your stomach go crazy every time you see her?" Toby asked.

I thought for a second. "A little, but not really."

"How about Emma?" Toby asked.

Didn't have to think about this one. "Yeah, especially when she's wearing a tank top."

"Well, you don't need me anymore. It's obvious who you really like." Toby said, getting ready to leave. As soon as he shut the door, I went downstairs and found Emma waiting for me.

"Hey. Having some quality male bonding time with Toby?" Emma asked. Coincidentally, she was wearing a tank top.

"You could say that. You're early." I responded, going down the stairs. She was even more appealing to me now than ever.

"I wanted to see you. You know, since all the drama with Liberty has been going on and I didn't know how you felt." Emma said, sitting down.

"To tell you the truth, I don't think I ever was really in love with Liberty. I just wanted to be. You know, since she had this mondo crush on me and I kept turning her away. It all caught up to me, and I felt the pressure to like her." I explained. Emma nodded her head.

"I know how you feel. You got caught up in all those feelings." Emma stated.

"That and my curiosity about sex. I wanted to know what it was like. Not like I didn't enjoy doing it with Liberty. Of course I did. I'm just like any other normal guy." I continued.

"I still can't believe you got her pregnant. What were you thinking with the king-sized condoms?" Emma asked, laughing.

"You heard about that?" I said, embarrassed.

"Who didn't hear about that?" Emma replied, smiling. We both were laughing now at how stupid I was.

"It was a decision made on impulse! Plus, my ego needed some stroking and I figured king-sized condoms would do the job. It was a stupid thing to do though." I explained. Emma laughed even more now.

"Well, hopefully you learned your lesson. Small condoms next time." Emma said.

"Small condoms? It isn't that small you know!" I shot back, defending my manly-ness.

"Sure JT. Suurrre." Emma said jokingly.

We talked on and on for the rest of the night, until Emma had to leave. We walked outside to say goodbye, hoping there were no peeping toms looking on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Emma said.

"Yeah. See you." I replied. Neither of us knew what to say really, until Emma leant in to kiss me. I didn't realize it when she leant in, however, so it took a few seconds for me to catch on. Soon enough we were making out.

Once we separated, I waved goodbye as Emma left. It was good to just talk to Emma and not have to worry about anything else. Of course, Liberty was still on my mind. If she still likes me, it would definitely be awkward and we couldn't be just friends like we were before.

I got to school the next morning and sat down in the library with a bunch of homework that I needed to do. Hopefully it would get done.

"Hey."

It wasn't going to get done.

Liberty sat down and looked at me. "So, what are you doing?"

"Doing homework." I replied. What did it look like I was doing?

"Oh. So Toby told me that Emma came over last night." Liberty continued.

"Yeah...and what?" I replied.

"Nothing."

It definitely wasn't nothing. "Libs...I'm sorry if you think Emma isn't right for me but I went with my heart on this one."

"I didn't say anything! I'm glad you and Emma are dating." Liberty quickly spat out.

"Honestly?"

Liberty looked down. "Well, sort of. But I'm trying. It's hard to imagine you with someone else after everything that's happened between us. I'll have to get used to it eventually."

"I'm sorry that those things had to happen. You know, with the pregnancy and all. I was real immature. Hopefully that won't happen again, and if it does I hope you want it." I said.

Liberty smiled. "Don't worry. I was stupid for letting you use those king-sized condoms. It wasn't all your fault."

We laughed as I finally felt a sense of relief about my relationship with Liberty. Nothing was forced and no one was pretending anymore- I was finally where I wanted to be with Liberty. Close friends, and nothing more. That's the way it should of been anyway.

THE END!


End file.
